Air Man Luffy
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Luffy doesn't eat the Gum Gum Fruit, but instead he eats the Kaze Kaze Fruit. Former Navy with a secret past travels the world for the ultimate treasure. Starting out with a different crew as well as earlier he'll set out to follow his dream. Mostly canon.
1. Set Sail

**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

 _Summary: Luffy eats instead of the Gum Gum Fruit he eats the Kaze Kaze Fruit and becomes a Air Human. Luffy instead of waiting until he was 17 sets out with his own crew at the age of 7 with the aid of his first mate Dellinger. Canon for the most part. Luff/Dellinger pairing._

Set Sail

"Damn Gramps. I can't believe he left me here by myself again. At least with him gone I can practice my Devil Fruit Powers." It's been four months since Shanks left for good and I got my powers. Gramps was super mad when he found out. He even tried to stick me with bandits to teach me a lesson but the second he left I was out of there, I made friends with one kid but that was it. Gramps is so useless though all he ever does is scream and hit me. Literally the only useful thing he left me is a book about fighting techniques and something called Haki. At least I can turn into gas. Still figuring out the rest of the things though, and it wasn't until recently I was able to do that.

"I hate always being alone. I want to get off this island and become a pirate."

"We can help you with that." I jump as I hear a voice suddenly say from nowhere. I get confused as I see two strange looking people appear from out of the water.

"Who and what are you two."

"We're fishmen. We've traveled a long way from our island to see you as I saw us helping you on your path to greatness. My name is Shyarly and this is Dellinger. I'm a psychic mermaid and this is my friend Dellinger, he's a fighting fish/human hybrid. I saw that you'll do great things."

"Awesome. Does your powers predict I'll accomplish my goal of becoming Pirate King?"

"Can't say for certain. All I know is, is that we're to help you. We even brought a ship." She points off in the distance and I see to my surprise and see what looks like a warship with a mermaid figurehead holding two sabers. This is the ship which will take you around the world. It's a self repairing ship, and is near indestructible."

"Awesome, what do we call it?"

"That's for you to decide young captain."

"I call it the Queen Anne Revenge."

"Excellent, don't you think Dellinger?" Noticing the dark look in his eyes she stepped back. "Eh, you might wanna run."

Before I could do anything he pounced on me. "If you want to be my captain then you have to prove yourself worthy of my assistance."

"Forgot to mention he's sadistic. You're gonna have to subdue him to get him to calm down." Before the scary fishman could do something to me I turned into air and moved out of his grip and pounced on top of him since he was my age.

"Looks like he got ya Dellinger."

"Fine." With that I got off him.

"Good job, he usually doesn't give up so easily. Oh yeah and I forgot to mention we have two other members. They're from the Mink Tribe. They're similar to Fishmen since they're like humans with extra features. One's a polar bear and the other's a rabbit. All of us are skilled in our own ways with our species' techniques. Which are Electro and Fishman Karate. Although there's a lot we still have to learn but we can grow overtime."

"Alright then. Let's go so I can become Pirate King." On that day the Fallen Pirates were born.

* * *

"Captain we're coming up on Cocoyashii Village where my brother is currently based."

"Excellent Navigator. Let's go and kick his ass." Luffy ends up getting a slap for that. After causing mayhem all over the East Blue and getting the attention of the marines the Fallen Pirates disappeared for five years and haven't been seen since. Most assumed that they were either dead or caught by the navy and thrown in Impel Down. But they were training to become stronger. And after so long away the small crew of seven have mastered their fighting styles.

"Oh my dear captain, I'll rip them all to shreds for you." I'll admit I worry about him sometimes. Even after all this time away from people he's still a huge sadist. Since I beat him when we first met and the other times he's tried to challenge me he's been super clingy to me for some reason.

"Seems like talking is out of the question, just him down really hard. I'll guard the ship while you lot do all the work." Laziest person I ever met.

"Let's go I say as I put on my cloak with my jolly roger of a skull with a skull covered in smoke with fins where the bones would be.

"You humans are pathetic, there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that little brother. Nice to see you again Hatchi."

"Oh hey Shyarly long time no see."

"Big sis, why are you here? With a human no less."

"Why piracy my dear, same as you."

Before he could open his mouth he ended up being thrown into the top of Arlong Park.

"BOSS!"

The Arlong Pirates call out in confusion at what happened. They look and see me with my fist extended and were very confused as I was just at the entrance.

"Hey don't worry about your captain, your opponent is us." With that the Fallen Pirates backed up their captain as I jumped into the top floor of the building as they made short work of Arlong's men.

"This'll be fun, it's been forever since I've gotten to really kill somebody." He's really enjoying himself. Then again giving a sadist Kukri knives, was probably not my best idea.

"Why are you attacking us? We're fishmen just like you. Traitor." He collapsed dead on the ground from a bullet which had been infused with Haki." Shyarly is not much combat wise, but she was given a gun so she can protect herself nonetheless.

"Hatchi, get your head out of the coral and kill them." Yelled Kuroobi to the octopus.

"I-I-I I can't do it." To prevent any damage to Hatchi, Zepo cut down the Fishmen who were trying to entice him to fight. Carrot popped up behind Hatchi and used the but of her sword and hit him in the neck to knock him out cold.

"Just give up, you'll never beat us, you shall all die." As they were about to attack again there was aloud crash and suddenly Arlong Park collapsed.

"Showing off as usual, huh captain." Everyone stood open mouthed as a small tornado of air rose from the rubble and out came a boy who couldn't be older than thirteen wearing a Straw Hat.

"You know how it is, I just can't help myself sometimes."

* * *

"You damn human. How dare you do that to me."

"Quite easily in fact I ate the,"

"Die." He tried to slash me into pieces with a big sword that had what looked like shark teeth on it. Key word _tried._ "What the hell. You must've eaten a Devil Fruit." He finally came out of his blind rage long enough to notice that his attacks were doing nothing. And my body was reforming itself

"You know I could have you arrested in two ways. For a brief amount of time I was part of the navy and despite my young age I had connections which got me a high rank. The other part though is a close guarded secret."

"I don't care if a squirt like you was a navy officer, that still doesn't change the fact that you're nothing but a snot nosed brat."

"See that's the thing my grandfather is Vice Admiral Garp. He gave me a book of combat techniques so I joined under his tutelage for two years and before I went rogue I had the rank of Rear Admiral. I was only able to join because I was able to beat my grandfather in a duel."

Arlong gasped in shock as he'd heard rumors of a naval officer who was able to beat a Vice Admiral at a very young age, but he'd assumed that he was a teenager or something.

"I'm done talking, my crew should be finished with yours so I'm out." Arlong tried to lunge at him until I used my powers to control the air in the room and made it extremely heavy. " _Explosion."_ With that the whole building collapsed down around us with me turning into air to escape.

* * *

"Well gang we're done here. Someone call the navy."

"Hold it right there pirate scum." I turned to see a guy who resembled a mouse and a small platoon of marines pointing their weapons at me.

"Wait officer, we were on our way out. Wait a minute I recognize you, what was your name again, Marmalade?" I say placing my hand on my face in mock thought.

"That's not even close you ass. Wait captain I recognize him. It's former Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy, Vice Admiral Garp's grandson who went rogue."

He backed away in fear. Why shouldn't he I was his trainer. "Well if it isn't my former student. I never did like you. My time in the navy was just a cover. It was just to get inside information about Vegapunk nothing more nothing less. I'm a pirate and have been for almost six years. But enough catching up I'd turn around if I were you." He looked to see his men on the ground, alive but barely, and him surrounded by my crew minus Shyarly who was still on the ship.

"Wait master can't we work this out."

"I don't care what you want we're leaving. Make sure your report exactly what happened today. If you don't I'll know and I'll find and kill you." He fell on his butt in fright at the threat knowing I wasn't kidding. "Take the octopus to the ship and tie him to the mast. He shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll meet you back on the ship later. I've got to see a woman about a tangerine." With that disappeared in a gust of wind with Dellinger as backup seeing as I heard how violent the woman I'm after is.

* * *

"What's with all that noise? It's been like that all day." Asked a blue haired woman who was with her sister in their home.

"Nami, I don't know but this is unsettling, Arlong must be causing trouble with some foolhardy marines again. Anyways since it seems to have settled it's time to go see Arlong and give him his money, and then we'll finally be free."

"That won't be necessary Cat Burglar Nami." She got nervous as a disembodied voice spoke to her. When two people appeared out of nowhere. She immediately jumped up and assembled her staff with Nojiko grabbing a rifle.

"Who the hell are you people?" I hold Dellinger back sensing him about to attack.

"No need to worry, we're not here to hurt you. You'll here about us in about five seconds."

"What the hell are you,"

"Nami, Nojiko."

"Genzo?" They head outside to see the whole village at their front door. "What's going on?"

"Arlong Park is destroyed and Arlong and his men are on their way to prison. Some pirates showed up and kicked all their asses even the navy got scared at the mere sight of him. Apparently he's a former Rear Admiral despite being only thirteen. He's related to one of the Vice Admirals and he's, wait a minute he's right there."

He pointed at the front of the house and out walked the man in question. "Hello again everyone. Name's Monkey D. Luffy, although I prefer Fallen Monkey. Yes it's true I am a former Marine Officer and am related to Garp although I don't like to talk about him so please don't ask."

"I've heard of you. You're that rookie pirate with a bounty of 265,000,000."

"Yeah, yeah, my bounty's high and I've got a small crew of fishmen and minks. Wait a minute, my bounty got higher."

"I told you that last week captain. How can I man with your abilities not know about his own bounty."

"Sorry but you know how hectic things were tracking down our last target I was taking a recovery nap. Anyway I traveled a long way to find you. Don't worry I'm not asking you to join or anything. I have someone here who wants to apologize." With that I handed her a transponder snail from my black cloak and handed it to her and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello." Nervously she speaks to the mysterious person on the other end.

"Nice to meet you Cat Burglar Nami. My name is Madam Shyarla, sniper of the Fallen Pirates. The reason I wanted to speak to you is to deeply apologize on behalf of my younger brother. I didn't know he'd caused you and your village so much trouble. I never would've thought he'd go so far. Once we leave we won't be bothering you again." _Click._

"Let's go Dellinger. By the way that won't work, I ate a Logia, I'm made of air. Goodbye people of Cocoyashi." With that the both of us left for the ship.

* * *

"Sure we can't stay for the party captain?"

"No Dellinger we need to head back to the Grand Line. I admit I'm not thrilled about going through Paradise again. Look we have to go back, I don't want to like you but it's necessary."

"Fine. Then let's set sail to the Red Line."

"Wait a minute pirates." We turn to see the village had gathered at the dock with bags of food and money. "We wanna thank you all for saving us from the tyranny we've had to face under Arlong and Nezumi. Please take these as our tokens of appreciation." Carrot takes them on the ship and as I was about to give the order to give the order to shove off I hear a booming voice yell."

"Stop right there Luffy."

"You've got to be kidding me. Get us out of here now Zepo."

"Aye Aye captain." He turns the ship and we started sailing and see the crazy old man running from the top of the hill.

"Go away gramps."

"I'm your grandpa I have the right to be in your life." Expecting something like this to happy I developed a new technique and headed to the crow's nest.

"Turn the ship ninety degrees to port." Confusedly he complies with the order and turns the ship to the sun. "Everyone hold onto something. I've never tried this before so prepare for a rough start." I know I have to rush as Garp was closing in so I spread out my hands and after a few seconds it encompassed the hull of the ship. " _Sky Bridge"_.

As soon as I said that I collapsed near the wheel and just as I see gramps about to jump onto the ship so I spin the wheel as fast as I could starboard away from the sun. And suddenly we started sailing through the sky.

"What the hell? Those pirates can fly."

"See ya gramps. Off to Loguetown."

"Cheeky brat."

"Vice Admiral shall we prepare for pursuit?"

"No, Smoker can take care of them. Damn punk is just like his father. Why couldn't he be like his mother?"

* * *

"Is the captain gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine carrot he just overexerted himself that's all. At least we were able to escape the navy before we touched down again. Since this area seems calm we'll moor here until he wakes up again."

"Always trying to show off. One of these days he'll learn his lesson. And he'll finally realize what the rest of us have."

"Honestly captain can be crazy in battle but when it comes to other things he can be so brainless."

"I'm with you on that Zepo. I'd say we should try to help them along but it'd be painful if they find out."

"I can agree with that." The crew jumped about a foot in the air as they hadn't noticed Shyarly there.

"How can someone so big be so sneaky?"

"Look we'll just have to wait for things to take its course. Anyone whose turn is it to make lunch."

"Yours you lazy bum." They each said menacingly.

"Did someone say lunch." The crew laughed as even after all these years Luffy was still Luffy."


	2. Smoking Captain of Town of Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

The Smoking Captain of the Town of Beginnings

"Captain Smoker we've got a report from Headquarters."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Apparently former Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy has bee spotted recently in Cocoyashi Village and he took down Arlong and captured one of his men. Captain Nezumi has always been taken in for questioning for several counts of bribery and falsifying information."

"Who cares, it's just another corrupt marine, there's tons of them everywhere. Wait did you say Luffy?"

"Yes sir, reports also state that he's headed back to paradise to meet up with his allies which means he's on his way here. Shall I request for backup from HQ?"

"No, we can take them. Pull back the guards from the harbor. With him there's a chance we'll lose them all. And where the hell's Tashigi?"

"She left early this morning. Said something about her sword and going on patrol."

"Tell someone I want her back here now."

* * *

"How much father until we reach Loguetown?"

"Should be the end of the day."

"Good. After that power nap I can finally relax in my real form. Holding this one is exhausting." I say coming out of my tiny childish form and came up to full height of about 6'8. Though it's not that much difference than my usual height it still takes a lot of effort.

"I still don't get why you change your physical form so much. Why can't you just keep your real shape like that?"

"It's so that my enemies will underestimate me. But don't worry once we reach Paradise I fully intend to drop this facade." After finishing my lunch I head out to the main deck to relax. "It's been almost six years since we set sail and yet I never get tired of just looking at this sea. Every time I come back I can't help but feel nostalgic."

As I was about to take a nap I heard my baby transponder go off. "Luffy here. What do ya want?"

"My someone's certainly stirring up trouble."

"That's rich coming from you. You warlords are all the same. Everywhere you go all you do is cause chaos. Pirate Empress Boa Hancock."

"Oh my darling I love it when you say my name."

"Hi Luffy." Various voices from the other line shout, most likely the other Kujas.

"Hello everyone. Now then may I know the purpose of this call is. You usually don't call me through the baby snail."

Boa Hancock, empress of Amazon Lily home of female warriors known as the Kuja, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. I have connections with three of them including her. It's quite a strange thing as the Kuja are well known for being man haters, and yet she's worse than Dellinger.

"Right as usual my beloved. Yes I called to tell you that word of resurfacing is starting to spread around Marine HQ and it's got the Gorosei on edge."

"I'm aware of that. I suspect they'll be raising my bounty soon. I still remember the look on their face when I left the navy, they even tried to get me to become a Warlord, most likely so they can try and spin the situation. Hancock, can you and the Kuja pirates keep an ear out for me? I'll be heading through Paradise to Alabasta. Meet me on my island hideout in two weeks."

"I will with haste my love." With that she hung up.

"Are we really returning to Jormund captain?"

"Yep, it's been too long since I've been there. Nice to see the island and get some reinforcements." Jormund is an island which was taken over by the crew about a year after they first set sail. Like Amazon Lily it's now become a pirate land. Truth be told it was inhabited until they got there, but they only have a crew of including them 15.

We've got a mix of two from various races so far. Mink, Merfolk, Longarm, Giant, Skypeians, Three-eye, and Longlimb. More from the tribes will be coming but I only requested that many for now. Though we're pirates it's just so I can get away with what I'm planning and these men and women willingly became pirates under my flag.

"Shyarly, I know you're there you can come out." Out steps the lazy mermaid.

"You rang captain."

"Contact Jormund, tell them I want the full force ready to mobilize and to meet us at Whiskey Peak. From there we'll head to Alabasta and meet up with the Kuja Pirates outside of Nanohana."

"On it captain."

* * *

"Loguetown dead ahead captain." I pick up my spyglass and am able to get a clear shot of the island.

"Excellent. We'll dock for supplies and to pick up our new recruit. I can't believe how easy it was to convince her. _Cube._ Bring me the stowaway in the cargo hold. Remember what I told you four inches." With that Shyarly went to retrieve the soon to be prisoner.

"Hey, let me go you damn pirates. Let me go this instant." Being brought up from the hold was a squirming Nami who looked like a mine trapped in an actual invisible cage.

"Why'd you sneak on my ship, Nami? You should know by now it's not a wise thing to do. I crushed your boss easily but only as a favor to Shyarly but that's it."

"Look, its not like I wanted to but your crew forced me to come along." Such an obvious lie. So attempting to scare her which I did I brought the cage to me and grabbed one of the invisible handles. **_AN: Aside from Luffy and Dellinger most characters will be canon age._**

"You have five seconds to tell me the truth or that cage is about to get much smaller." Seeing she wouldn't budge I shrunk it to over half the original size.

"Okay fine I'll talk." I forgot to mention that it also shrinks her oxygen levels, I left her just enough to get through this conversation. "I wanted to come along so I can help you and because I wanted to live out my dream to draw a map of the world. So I demand you take me on as your navigator." That got the whole crew laughing as she thought she could actually boss me around.

"Nice try girlie but that'll be an adventure of your own, I've already got a navigator who's better than you. Goodbye." With that I did the same thing I did before when I snuck into her house and brought her back to her home in the East Blue with her passed out and immediately brought myself back to my ship.

"Now that that's taken care of what do you say we split up, get what we need, and then meet up in the town harbor. Dellinger, Zepo the two of you are with me, Shyarly as usual you guard the ship since you're too lazy to do otherwise and Carrot go get the supplies." I handed her the small list of what we needed since we can get most of the stuff from the ocean and we stole some of it from Cocoyashi before we left so we were pretty good for now. She'll look less conspicuous since she doesn't have a bounty yet.

"The three of us will track down our new swords woman. You have your jobs, make sure you don't get caught or do anything to draw too much attention." I look pointedly at the mermaid navigator with a sharp glare that meant don't do anything. Knowing that she still wouldn't listen.

* * *

"Captain Smoker, reports say that the Queen Anne's Revenge has been spotted in the harbor but it appears to be empty meaning that they've already entered the town." A marine reported to his white haired superior who was smoking with two cigars simultaneously.

"Excellent, time to go say hello to an old friend. Increase the security and track them all down. I want them captured alive." As the soldier went to do just that in walked the as usual late Sergeant Major Tashigi. "Tashigi where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry sir," she said saluting, "I was getting my sword detailed and was on patrol. Did I miss something important."

"Former Rear Admiral Luffy's ship has been spotted in the harbor. i want you and the men to try and take his crew. I'll go after him myself." She gasps as she hears the name being mentioned but quickly tries to hide it.

"Sir." _I can't believe he's already here. I gotta hope Smoker doesn't catch him._

* * *

"Looks like everyone's here, now we can go back to the ship to set sail. Unfortunately for us we weren't able to find who we were looking for. But I have a hunch that if we leave now then we'll find her. Damn women."

"Captain I told you that you can't trust those women for a number of reasons."

"I guess you're right, one's a weird bird and the other is,"

"You jerk." My body gets cut in half as a claw crashes into the ground cracking the earth.

"Damn Harpy, you know how hard it is to reform into a fake form. I know I requested for backup from a mutual ally but why'd I get you?"

"Why don't you just stop hiding already?"

"Moving on, the idiot bird girl just gave away our position to the marines." I looked and noticed we were surrounded. "Meet you on the ship." I turned my lower half to air and flew to a rooftop but had to dodge a jitte aimed at my head. "Good to see you too Smoker. Been a while."

"Fallen Monkey, captain of the Fallen pirates. For your crimes of treachery against the marines I'm taking you and your crew in."

"Not a chance smokey, you see I have an ace in this battle."

"What are you? Doesn't matter _White O_ " Before he could finish he had to dodge out of the way as he almost got impaled. "Tashigi what are you doing? The enemy's right there."

"Sorry Smoker but I'm defecting and joining their side." Using this moment of confusion I kicked him at the speed of sound taking a leaf out of Kizaru's book and made him crash into a building.

"Time to go." With that I turned into air and scooped everyone up and we landed back on the ship. I see the marines trying to follow when they get struck by strange lightning which is strange as it wasn't raining hard enough for lightning but then I see _him_ the man I have more resentment for than even gramps. Monkey D. Dragon. My father.

"Set sail immediately we need to get out of here yesterday." I look back one more time and notice he's gone. 'What an ass.' "Everyone prepare for liftoff." I yell as I see Smoker trying to follow us, he really lives up to his reputation. "Sky Bridge." And with less energy than before we sped away from Loguetown and out of their reach.

"Damn it. As soon as this storm clears up get a ship ready and contact HQ, tell them we're headed to the Grand Line in pursuit."

"As you wish Captain Smoker." With that they frantically scrambled to obey knowing he'll be in a really bad mood for awhile.

"Damn you Monkey D. Luffy. I'll get you. Next time I won't go so easy."


	3. Tragic Story of a Giant Whale

**Disclaimer:** ** _Huh a disclaimer I thought we were looking for a gamer.  
Why would the writer need a gamer. Listen he needs a disclaimer.  
Oh, then I wonder if the message I saw in the first chapter is what we're looking for.  
_** **"WHAAT."**

Enter the Grand Line!  
Tragic Backstory of a Giant Whale

"Everyone let's welcome our newest recruits. Monet and Tashigi. Welcome to the Fallen Pirates." As everyone cheers they blush and thank us. "Now then we're off to the Twin Capes. It'll be great to see Crocus and Laboon again."

"What's a Laboon?" That made everyone burst out laughing, minus Monet of course as she was just as confused. "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

"You'll see. Oh captain, I forgot to mention I bought you something back when we were in Loguetown before we got chased by the marines." She went into her quarters and came out with a long box. "The shopkeeper said that it helps to conduct devil fruit powers. Take a hold of it and try it out." Nodding at the info I opened the box and see a blue naginata.

Getting an inkling of what I can use it for I walk to the figurehead and being careful to perch myself so I won't fall overboard in case it doesn't work the way I want it to. Focusing my energy I tap the butt of the spear on top of the figurehead and I can feel myself connecting to both the ship and the weapon. I hold it by the hilt and stepped down on the deck. I then tried something, I stuck out my arm holding the naginata which I named Senpu. _Whirlwind in japanese._ And suddenly everyone was grabbing onto the rails as the ship suddenly moved forward on its own. I can feel it, the ship is under my complete control.

"Thank you so much carrot. With this I feel stronger, this is incredible." In the past I could never really find the right weapon that'd really connect with me, but at this moment I felt like I was on cloud nine. Trying to test how far my limits may go I pushed the ship towards the capes as quickly as it can. "This is amazing. Alright then enough showing off, let's go break for lunch." I say as I place it in the scabbard that was in the box and placed it on my back.

* * *

"We're at the capes. Everyone come take a look." Everyone came out and stared up at a strange sight even to someone who's already witnessed it before. The sight of Reverse Mountain. After a hell of a storm to get here we were finally back at the entrance to a part of the most dangerous place in the world the Grand Line.

"Wow it's so weird. Hard to believe this is how people get here."

"I still don't get why we couldn't just take the Calm Belt?" Half the crew pouts at being shot down for that, even the rookies were tempted to test it.

"I told you, it's pertinent we go see the old man and Laboon. There's a promise I made and I have every intention of keeping it. Now then let's go." I thrust my weapon forward and the ship moved up the Reverse Mountain. "Ya'll better hold onto something, this ride's about to get bumpy real quick." As I said that we started cheering and getting excited as we headed toward the top. Even though for most of us we've already experienced this before there's nothing quite like entering into Paradise.

"Let's go." I say as we reach the top and hang in midair. I smile as it even though I'm made of it there's nothing quite like the experience of being in it. As expected those of us new to the Grand Line screamed a bit as we came rushing back to the current. As we start speeding closer I start to see a familiar site.

"What the, is that a mountain?"

"That's no mountain, it's Laboon."

"LABOON!" We all yell, some in shock, others in happiness at the sight of our old friend. I expected him to move out of the way but what I wasn't expecting was for him to swallow our ship hole. And down we went into Laboon.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" I say as I pick myself up from where I had crashed onto the deck and notice everyone slowly regain consciousness themselves.

"I dare say young man I didn't expect to see you lot back here so soon." I look up to see an old man with flower hair sitting on the small island.

"Oi Crocus, you still alive you old fart. I thought you would've croaked by now."

"Hey captain, how are we on an island, weren't we just swallowed by a whale?"

"Oh right, I forgot I haven't explained yet. Laboon is an island whale from the West Blue. About fifty years ago he was left here by a group of pirates who didn't want Laboon to get hurt or worse."

"Fifty years? There's no way they still could be out there."

"You're right." Crocus spoke up for his part in this conversation. "I set sail myself with a bunch of pirates decades ago to find them but I've concluded that they abandoned their journey and left Laboon behind. For such a long time he knew this and continued to hit his head against the Red Line, putting himself to a near death state. If it weren't for me giving him his medicine he wouldn't have survived."

"That's just a sad story. Poor Laboon." Said the emotional Tashigi who started bawling at hearing that.

"Wait a minute from the way you said it, it sounded like it was in past tense does that mean he stopped?"

"You're exactly correct Monet. You see about five or so years ago when we first set sail we came through this way. We quite literally ran into Laboon and after a small fight managed to finally get the big lug to stop."

"That makes sense I guess but I have a question who are those two over there?" Looking to where she was pointing and saw two strangely dressed people. One had a crown and a weird green suit. The other looked very familiar. Wait a minute isn't that.

"VIVI?" Everyone, even the rookies said in shock. I send a glade of air at the platform they were standing on when I see them pointing arm cannons at Laboon. As they fall I use my powers to bring their weapons to me and crush them.

"Dellinger if you wouldn't mind. Hurt the weirdo, don't harm Vivi." With a nod he jumped into the water and went after them.

"Thank you for that Luffy, the two of them have been trying for some time now to kill Laboon for his meat. There's only so much an old man can do."

"Says the former member of the crew of the Pirate King."

"Wait a minute, you mean this old lighthouse guy used to be on the Pirate King's crew?"

"Yep. I'd love to talk more but we have prisoners to interrogate. Tie them to the mast. Knock the guy with the nines on his face unconscious, he annoys me." As I ordered that that guy started spouting off a bunch of nonsense until Shyarly having enough used a water bullet with just enough force to knock him out and not kill him.

"You foolish pirates, I demand you let me go, do you know who I am, I am Miss Wednesday."

"Can it Vivi, you're not fooling anyone. What's with the weird getup, and where's Igaram, I thought he was supposed to be protecting you?"

"Wait a minute what are you talking about captain?"

"Tashigi, meet Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta."

"Hello everyone nice to meet you again." She nervously said as Zepo unties her and lets her up.

"Wait a minute, Princess Vivi has been reported missing for months now and you're saying this if her."

"Yep, precisely. Vivi, when we last spoke you said you were on a quest to find the leader of Baroque Works to see confirm who it was that was behind the current rebellion. I had my suspicions but she decided to go off on her own Igaram in tow to see who it was.

"Oh yeah, I've read about that it's getting worse by the minute. Well then did you find out who it was."

"Yes. And I'm afraid it's exactly who I feared. You were right Luffy. The person behind it all is none other than the country's hero Sir Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

Tashigi gasped in disbelief because as a former marine she knew a bit about them but not really met any of them herself. "Told you. As my grandfather would say, _man's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea what do you expect._ Let me guess you're on the run because you found out his identity but are hoping that it stays under wraps for now."

"Yes but how did you,"

"Can't explain, but if this is true then I was right in having an advanced group sent to Whiskey Peak. I've set up a meeting place for us so that we can arrive there at the same time. Viva we're going to Whiskey Peak to pick up Igaram and afterwards we'll head to Little Garden and then using an Eternal Pose and sail to Alabasta to stop Crocodile and Baroque Works for good. It was good to see you again Crocus but we must get going I'm afraid."

"It was good to see you crazy kids again, don't be afraid to stop by again some time soon. Make sure you don't die I'll keep an eye out for you in the papers." He waved us off as we exited Laboon.

"Alright then, we have our heading and I can sense Whiskey Peak. Location is set, so onwards." I thrust out my weapon again as I learned that once I lock onto a location all I need to do is move my arm in a general location I sense it and then the course is set. Of course that doesn't apply to hurricanes and stuff like that so we still have to be careful of that.

"To Whiskey Peak and soon enough Crocodile's defeat."


End file.
